Blue Knight Festival
by MiYuki Kurama
Summary: Lili has exciting news for his new violinist. The fairy queen, Titania, is inviting Kahoko to the fairy festival, an anniversary of declaring the original Lord of Ibrazel an ally of the fairies. Due to being acquainted with Lili, Kahoko has finally stopped ignoring the beings no one else sees. Why is the count looking at her like that? Sequel to Secondo Passo Anime earl&fairy/LCDO


_Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro or Hakushaku to Yousei. If I did wouldn't have put that crap about how Kahoko couldn't see Lili anymore after the concours in the manga. HtY is fine so far..._

_WARNING: No Beta_

_**Blue Knight Festival**_

_**Chapter 1: The Truth of a New Doc**_

Hino Kahoko sat in the round courtyard behind the school. Her violin case laid open beside her on the bench, with the violin itself placed over its proper place. Kahoko closed her eyes, soaking in the vibrant sunset, her arms stretched out across the bench's top and her legs crossed over one another.

It's been a while since I've relaxed like this, she thought. Many events occurred that changed her normal life into one of music and fantasy. The concours were finally over and Kaji Aoi became even more infatuated with her. Kira Akihiko, the new director, agreed to keep the Seiso Academy the way it is, a school specifically for both music, academics, and sports bundled into one. Aside from the occasional visit from her fairy friend and the daily violin practice, everything seemed to move on as they should.

"Hino Kahoko~!" and the serenity she tried so hard to make was broken. Kahoko opened her eyes to be faced by her little friend, Lili the Fata. His tiny body hovered over her face as he smiled brightly at her with his eyes squeezed together tightly in excitement. Kahoko brought her arms up in a stretch, forcing out inaudible cracks. She then settled into a comfortable upright position, giving the fata her full attention.

"What's up, Lili? You seem to be in a good mood," Kahoko greeted quietly.. In a non-irritating way, she thought inwardly. She made sure to converse with him softly to not raise suspicion about her sanity (even if she has started to doubt it herself).

Lili flew around in circles anxiously. He seemed really excited to share his news. He stopped in front of her, not feeling the least bit dizzy. "It's one of the most important events in my world. The Blue Knight Festival is coming!"

Kahoko just blinked, mouth open at him. "Blue...Knight...Festival…?" She tilted her head in a questioning manner.

Lili began describing all the festivities of the event. "Blue Knight Festival is the anniversary of when the first Blue Knight Earl gained the respect of Queen Titania, the first human to do so. Also, there's a big celebration about the new Blue Knight's son. He's just become of age. You must be really happy for him, Hino Kahoko," he smiled cheekily as he said this.

Kahoko returned the smile brightly at the thought of the earl's son. He was always so nice to her when she met him on her trips to the other world. After getting to know Lili more, Kahoko began visiting his home and was introduced as his partner.

The original Blue Knight, or Lord Ibrazel, was a lord of the fairy realm, who swore fealty to King Edward I. When the knight believed it time to return to his own world, he promised the king to return when needed. Because of the different time flows, the Blue Knight asked a favor to be bestowed upon his family line should they ever return to England. He was then gifted with the king's own sword, the "Sword of Merrow", which was to be passed down through the family as proof that they were indeed descendants of the Earl of Ibrazel. The current members of the Ibrazel line officially include the earl, Lord Edgar J. C. Ashenbert, his wife, Lady Lydia Carlton Ashenbert, and their son, Count Nikolai E. Ashenbert.

A tug on her cheek pulled Kahoko out of her musings. She flinched back as she realized she blanked out in the middle of Lili's explanation.

"Kahoko, you're not listening. You absolutely, positively need to go with me. I think it's about time you learned more about being a fairy doctor. You've been neglecting your duties," Lili scolded her. Kahoko might be one of his best friends, but she was ignoring him! Her chuckling suddenly brought his mood up.

"Sorry, Lili. I just zoned out, didn't I?" Kahoko said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. Lili burst into a whirlwind of words describing all the fun they were going to have during the celebration, and how she was going to help more fairies like him. She just nodded in response to his incomprehensible language, trying to keep appearances.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught brown little feet rushing behind a shrub. It may have been another one of the many cats that Kanazawa-sensei feeds during his off time. A tingle pulsing throughout her skin told her otherwise.

"Lili, could you wait just a moment? I think we have a little visitor," Kahoko said, giggling, not taking her eyes away from the shrub. Lili followed her gaze and flew over to it. Looking between the leaves, he found a chubby, brown-furred face staring at him with wonder-filled chocolate eyes. The creature wore a funnel hat and its triangular ears poked out from the sides of it. It wore a simple red vest, adorned with black, circular buttons, the simple style made the fata assume it was male. His stubby arms were up to his small, fanged mouth, which was open with awe at the other fairy. His hind legs were shaking with anxiety. Its tiny bobtail moved with excitement.

Lili looked curiously at the little furry...thing and called out to his companion. "Hey, Kahoko, I think it's a brownie. I think he wanted to meet you. He doesn't look scared or anything."

The violinist stood up, stretched out her arms to get rid of their stiffness, and walked over to her little friend and knelt down next to him. "Lili, you keep watch in case someone's coming, unless it's the headmaster, of course."

"Yes, Ma'am," he saluted and flew away.

Kahoko smiled at the unusual creature. Brownies didn't normally come around here. Japan has few fairies and they were normally depicted as normal fairy tales. She has seen some foreign fairies come around once in a while, but she has taken to denying their existence until Lili came around. Maybe this one sneaked their way here with a tourist.

"Are you lost, little one?" she asked. The brownie squealed in delight and launched himself into her chest. He climbed up and nuzzled into her hair and neck. Kahoko outright laughed at his enthusiasm and leaned her head into his loving cuddles. He must have been lost for a long time, for this reaction to anyone willing to help him.

She stood up straight and moved towards the bench where violin still laid. She properly packed it up with one hand, the other still holding her new charge, and carried it with her as she walked back to the school gates.

"You know, I might have to take this little guy home before taking him back to Europe. We can't find his family just like that," the violinist said. She called out over her shoulder to Lili, "We can try to send him back tomorrow. I'll take care of him for tonight."

Lili waved back at her, yelling out his goodbyes. 'You've come a long way, Hino Kahoko,' he thought. While she was extremely freaked out in the beginning, (who wouldn't be?) she did comply with his wishes, even though she was tricked.

Lili wasn't as ignorant as he was made out to be. He still followed Kahoko throughout her mission of participating in the concours. He wanted to help, but he believed that she could figure things out herself. While Kahoko felt guilty about lying about her music abilities, she still went on practicing so that she didn't have to rely on the violin's magic. She had to endure her peers' ridicule throughout the competition. Despite that, she played through to the end.

When it came to her fellow competitors...Lili chuckled at the thought. Kahoko couldn't see the signs of affection the boys gave her, even when it was so blatant. It was amusing to see the guys fail. His partner was simply naive, and that wasn't a bad thing necessarily. The newest fairy doctor was quite the charmer without realizing it.

* * *

**A/N: I was pretty impatient to get this out. This is my first fanfic that I wasn't ashamed of. I literally tore the others to shreds 'cause I just thought that my self-inserts were incredibly weird, as pointed out to me by my first BFF. I promise that the following chapters are going to be a lot longer. Just having a little writer's block on what to do with the brownie...**

**I figured that very few people would see this if I put this in the crossover category so...yeah. Besides there won't be much going on with the Earl and Fairy, even though that was the intention.**

**Plz review!**

**Btw, if there's any stupid flamers out there, I'd do something pretty offensive, but I might break rules and other stuff I don't care about. Just read my quote on my profile... **


End file.
